International Publication No. WO92/11034, published Jul. 9, 1992, discloses a method of increasing the sensitivity of a tumor to an antineoplastic agent, which tumor is resistant to the antineoplastic agent, by the concurrent administration of the antineoplastic agent and a potentiating agent of the formula: ##STR2## wherein the dotted line represents an optional double bond, X' is hydrogen or halo, and Y' is hydrogen, substituted carboxylate or substituted sulfonyl. For example, Y' can be, amongst others, --COOR' wherein R' is C1 to C6 alkyl or substituted alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C7 to C12 aralkyl or substituted aralkyl or -2, -3, or -4 piperidyl or N-substituted piperidyl. Y' can also be, amongst others, SO.sub.2 R' wherein R' is C1 to C6 alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, C7 to C12 aralkyl or substituted aralkyl. Examples of such potentiating agents include 11-(4-piperidylidene)-5H-benzo[5,6]cyclohepta[1,2-b]pyridines such as Loratadine.
Oncogenes frequently encode protein components of signal transduction pathways which lead to stimulation of cell growth and mitogenesis. Oncogene expression in cultured cells leads to cellular transformation, characterized by the ability of cells to grow in soft agar and the growth of cells as dense foci lacking the contact inhibition exhibited by non-transformed cells. Mutation and/or overexpression of certain oncogenes is frequently associated with human cancer.
To acquire transforming potential, the precursor of the Ras oncoprotein must undergo farnesylation of the cysteine residue located in a carboxyl-terminal tetrapeptide. Inhibitors of the enzyme that catalyzes this modification, farnesyl protein transferase, have therefore been suggested as anticancer agents for tumors in which Ras contributes to transformation. Mutated, oncogenic forms of ras are frequently found in many human cancers, most notably in more than 50% of colon and pancreatic carcinomas (Kohl et al., Science, Vol. 260, 1834 to 1837, 1993).
In view of the current interest in inhibitors of farnesyl protein transferase, a welcome contribution to the art would be compounds useful for the inhibition of farnesyl protein transferase. Such a contribution is provided by this invention.